In The Court of the Golden Dragon
by NewJesus
Summary: Yang sets up an elaborate scheme to teach Pyrrha the consequences of her training sessions with Jaune. (Pre-Season 3 end fic)


"Order! ORDER!"

Yang called from atop her podium in team RWBY's recently redecorated dorm room. All beds and writing desks had been stacked together in one side of the room, and now formed one giant tribunal. On top of witch Yang now sat and peered down on the court she had more or less assembled voluntarily. Ruby was easy enough to convince to be bailiff, Coco owed her a favor and never the less thought the profession as attorney would be intriguing, and then there was the vile criminal to which the supreme justice must be dealt harshly and swiftly.

"IS the defendant Pyrrha NIKOS present!"

Pyrrha raised from the chair she had graciously been giving in the middle of the scene.

"Yang… What is the meaning of this? You sent me a message asking for help to practice your swing- I don't understand what's going on."

"Questions later! For now, it's just yes or no, or yeah or nay, or whatever. Just, you know, say you're here."

Pyrrha begrudgingly sunk back down into the chair, with a weak "Yes". Coco was sitting to her right side, reading some kind of magazine, while Ruby was standing to her left. Guarding the door.

"Good, good!" Yang said enthusiastic, while hammering a sort of plastic toy hammer into her desk. "Let the trial begin."

"Trial for what?" Pyrrha interrupted, confused and bewildered by the great deal of effort Yang had put into it all.

"Don't you know? Didn't Ruby tell you?"

"You haven't told me either."

"Well. Pyrrha Nikos. The ghastly and horrible crime you are going to be tried for is one of the most unnatural and heinous activities to have ever been performed on the grounds of this academy. Never before have such unlawful deeds been committed with such rigid contempt for all good and decent."

Yang followed with a caesura, in which she enjoyed all and every second of the attention aimed at her, by Ruby. While Pyrrha looked around confused, and Coco turned another page in her magazine.

"You made Jaune hot!"

The feeling of revelation was indescribable for Pyrrha. She could sincerely not tell whether this was a prank, or if Yang had gone mental. Ruby giggled and Coco remained silent, largely ignoring everything.

"Really Yang? Is this a joke?"

"No. Not a joke. I'm being 100% serious right now. When I first saw Jaune he was likeable and goofy and a dork. But not anymore. Not after you two started training and he started to improve. Now he is likeable and muscular and hot. Most unnatural and heinous. All unlawful and some other stuff. It is just something that was never meant to be."

"Yang if this really is a joke you're taking it too far!"

"Ruby!" Yang called again, emphasized with the plastic gavel smacking against the desk. "Bring in. THE FIRST WITNESS."

"Yes SIR" Ruby answered before she hurried out the door.

Coco brushed a couple of strands of hair away from her brow.

"You! Pyrrha Nikos say this is a joke! But I will trough testimony prove just how wrong you are, and how wrong your actions have been. So you better prepare for the judgment of justice."

"Aren't there supposed to be a prosecutor to deal with accusations in a REAL court?"

"Yeah, but I can't see the problem with me doing both. Besides, Blake said the whole thing was a stupid idea, so what can you do."

Pyrrha sighed. Somehow she felt she kept sinking deeper and deeper into her chair.

After a minute or so, Ruby returned carrying Weiss under her arm. Despite doing her best to protest against her treatment, Weiss could do little to resist her embrace.

After she was placed on the witness stand, she turned sharply towards Yang.

"Yang what are you doing? Why does our room look like a furniture storeroom?"

"Because this is a trial, and you are going to witness."

"And you are supposed to judge? Please don't make me laugh. You don't even know what is meant with habeas corpus."

"Well, habe you tried to shut your ass?"

"Yang. Please don't make me curse. You know I don't like vulgar language, but sometimes you leave me no choice but to-"

"Relax, relax. It was just a joke. I just want you to answer a few questions… About Jaune"

"Jaune that dumbass who could hardly handle a single day without having his life fall apart- "

"Jaune you encountered in the cantina last Thursday"

Yang reclined backwards with one obviously smug grin. Weiss was about to retort how it was impossible for her to remember something that had happened, like, half a week ago, but when she thought about it was like something slowly became clearer to her. Something had happened that day, in the cafeteria, and it did involve Jaune.

"Can you tell the court what happened?"

"Well, it was lunchtime and I was getting food… and then IT happened after I had stacked my tray. The floor was wet and I tripped, but I didn't fell… I was caught. Jaune caught me and my tray. He leaped over, and grabbed me around my waist and pulled me close, and I could feel how warm he was beneath his hard and strong and-and firm chest. But then he put me down and handed me the tray, and nothing was tilted or splattered because he had caught it perfectly midair, and he just handed it to me without saying anything, but just smiling his dumb stupid smile."

While Weiss testimony became more and more incoherent, a small red blush became eminent across her cheeks. Perhaps it was just because Weiss' complexion was normally quite pale, but Pyrrha noticed it instantly, and she did not like the emotions the sight of that color began to stir within her. Yang on the other hand could not get enough, it only fueled her already unbearable smugness. She took in every word while joyfully toying with the plastic hammer.

"And then what happened next?"

What before was a small hint of a blush, blew up into one volcano of a scarlet red glow.

"I told that jerk that I didn't need his help with anything and that I definitely did not need his help with catching me or my tray, or holding me like he did. And then I took my stuff as far away from that creep as I possibly could!"

"Thank you Miss Schnee that would be all."

Yang's abrupt closing of the cross examination staggered Weiss, and for a moment she looked like she had just been denied her own climax. But then the same blush from before overcame her, and she stormed out. Closing the door with one final "JERKS" to rustle the room.

Not that any part of the room was rustled in particular, expect for Pyrrha. Coco had taken a break from reading, and was now typing something into her scroll. Ruby still stood dutifully by the door.

Pyrrha looked at Yang, and Yang looked back at Pyrrha with an intolerable self-satisfied air of complacency. So Jaune had changed, but was the idea behind all of this that "everything" had changed. What Weiss may or may not be feeling was not Yang's problem, it was her problem. Something Yang would normally find sadistic joy in teasing her about.

"So… was that all?" Pyrrha finally hesitated to ask.

"Oh no. That was just warm up, and now that it seems like things have gotten hotter, I think it's time to call the next witness. BAILIF RUBY! CALL! THE NEXT! WITNESS!" Yang hollered out into the room, and Ruby answered with an equally loud and obnoxious "CALL THE NEXT WITNESS!" so a greater echo formed between the walls, threatening to cause permanent ear damage to Pyrrha, but then the Bailiff disappeared and all became quiet.

Pyrrha turned towards Coco, who was now just spacing out. With her feet across the desk and her eyes fastened on nowhere in particular. It looked like she was trying to disappear inwards, to someplace in her imagination. After a short while she did manage to realize Pyrrha was looking at her.

"So, you are my attorney?" Pyrrha tried.

"I guess" and failed.

It was difficult to see why Coco overall would agree to this. She did not participate, but she did not protest either. She did not do anything, which would probably make her one of the worst defense lawyers in the entire history of the legal system. Of course Pyrrha was frustrated, but still some part of her was convinced that the best course of action was, for now, to just play along. Who knew what kind of surprises might show up.

Pyrrha was about to let out another sigh, but was interrupted when the door opened up for Ruby bringing the second witness. Velvet. Another new surprise for Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha, hey Coco." Velvet spoke timidly. The fear inducing arrangement of the furniture did not help to calm her usual skittish nature. She looked around the room, mildly terrified by the court of beds and desk, crowned with Yang's golden presence on top.

"Sup Velvet" It was probably the most enthusiasm Coco had shown thus far.

Ruby gently guided Velvet to the stand, where she would fall under the self-righteous judgment of Yang.

"So! Velvet Scarlatina. We have a few questions we would like to ask you, if you don't mind."

Velvet turned to Coco, but her glance was not reciprocated. Coco had returned to her magazine, and failed to note anything else.

"Well, o-okay, yeah I guess so."

"Good, now then, do you remember last week's co-op missions in forever falls?"

"The one where a senior class student was paired with a younger student for a camping trip? Yeah I remember that."

Pyrrha remembered it as well. Jaune had by many of his upperclassmen been seen as an unpopular choice, so circumstance had lead it to be that he was paired with Velvet. Though the mission was short and went smoothly, she had always had her suspicion about their trip. It was not nightmare creating paranoia fueled suspicion, not until now anyway.

"You went with Jaune, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you camped together?"

"Yes."

"And he hunted for grimm?"

"Yes."

"And you supervised?"

"Yes."

"And he made dinner?"

"Yes."

"And you wrote the daily report."

"Yes."

"And then he went to shower under the waterfall in the nearby river?"

"Yes-"

"How did you know that? Miss Velvet Scarlatina!"

Having realized her mistake, Velvet immediately clammed up, but it was all too late. Pyrrha felt an intensity rise within her, similar to the pressure before a fight. Her blood started pumping faster. She could hear her heart beat. Her vision became focused and narrowed. All of that intensified when her eyes locked on the frightening bunny Faunus cast under the domineering eye of Yang.

"I- I- I- I think he told me or something…"

"Aha. He told you?"

"Yes-"

"And did you then not take pictures? -"

The young Faunus girl had never been interrogated like this before. There was no retaliation against Yang's questions. With a loud screech, she broke down on the stand.

"KYYAAAA! It's true. All of it. I confess. I confess. I've been a bad, bad rabbit."

Still, there was something adorable about it, which not even Yang could resist. She stepped down from her podium to embrace the miserable voyeur. With her head nestled into her shoulder, she calmly stroked her long brown hair.

"There, there. It's not that bad. It is all Pyrrha's fault for changing Jaune so radically. How could you be expected to cope when the dork you're with suddenly starts slashing grimms? You can't feel guilty for obeying your instincts."

Quite on the contrary, there were no feelings of sympathy from Pyrrha. Had she known about any of this, she would have done everything in her power to gather the photos, and… perhaps destroy them or something. For now, she had decided to let the farce play out. For Yang to reveal all of her tricks before going on to the defense.

With shaky steps, Velvet left stirred but still comforted.

"Now Velvet has left, the stand is open for one final and decisive witness!" Yang announced with great joy and eagerness. "AND I think you will find this last witness will prove just how awry and appalling your actions have been!"

"Eh Yang- ". Ruby spoke after having closed the door for Velvet. "You didn't tell me about any third witness."

"Ah, but there is- there is. Ruby will you, at last, please take the stand."

Ruby shuffled towards the stand with a somber expression. The way Yang spoke of it, the way Ruby acted and still Pyrrha had no idea what was about to go down. It was menacing to the say the least. Yang's eye had more a sheen of mad despair than at any point before, and the way she clenched the gauntlet in her hands warmed for an upcoming storm.

"Now then Ruby, please tell the court what you were doing yesterday."

"I'm not so sure what you're thinking about sis."

"Well, I mean, you were gone most of the day, and when you came back you told me about something called… The great team leader super fun… day."

"That was a name I came up with later, but yeah, what about it?"

"Can you tell us a bit more about what happened?"

"okay… It was me and Jaune, as team leaders and besties, and we went down to the promenade for a few hours. We went to have ice-creams, and there were these arcade machines. They were very difficult, but then it turned out that Jaune was pretty skilled, so he got me this poppy plushy. I named him Robert by the way… We went around for a bit and talked about stuff, and then we passed some amusement rides, but there weren't many we could try because of Jaune's motion sickness, so we just settled for the Ferris wheel, but it was still nice and all. The view was pretty great. It was a good experience. Oh- And then we went down to the beach. That was the last thing we did that day. We walked along the shore for, I can't really remember how long. The sun had started to go down. The whole thing was so beautiful, and then Jaune asked me if I was cold, and even though I just said a little, he put his jacket over my shoulders and said- "

Ruby did not have any change of finishing her sentence. Yang flung the plastic gavel down into the podium with the power of a thousand suns, the squeaky sound of the toy roared like thunder in the room. She threw it with such enormous strength the gavel immediately flew up again, and launched across the room. Leaving a deep crack down the middle of the desk.

"That's enough Ruby. Thank you for your co-operation." Spoken with an ice-cold tone, completely inconsistent with the way Yang always spoke and acted, making it even the more terrifying to hear.

Ruby stepped down, and returned to her duties as bailiff.

A new silence befalls the dramatic court of Yang Xiao Long. Pyrrha awaited her final judgment with impatient anticipation. Even though she knew nothing about this was lawful, the final words might carry out a more serious burden than imagined, for how it might affect Jaune, and her. After all.

"So, Pyrrha. I hope you know can recognize the true nature of your misdeeds, and their consequences, or so Oum help me." Her words were spoken exhausted, but then with one final demonstration of power, Yang raised above the podium, leaning over the desk. Hollering with newfound exasperated strength. "For the impact your training with Jaune have caused, we the court, condemn you to take responsibility!"

"What!?" Pyrrha raised from her chair in shock. The audacity of this bitc-

"Please recognize, we have for some time now known about your feelings for Jaune- your true feelings for Jaune, and this has granted you a certain prerogative, which you have sufficiently squandered away. Having made no effort to progress your relationship, and left half the school thirsty for a piece of that Arc, we can no longer sit by and let every girl in this academy fall apart from sexual frustration, while waiting for you to make your move!"

For what had all the way through been one rollercoaster of bizarre accusations and condemnations, this did truly baffle Pyrrha. Yang looked like she was serious, even Ruby looked at like she was serious. Coco looked at her like, like, well it was not easy to tell for the sunglasses and that she looked the way she always did, but she was going along with it.

"Yang, please for the love of… what are you trying to tell me?"

"You have five days to thoroughly romance the Arc boy, or this prerogative of yours exceeds, and EVERYONE can have the right to cop a feel, if you catch my drift."

Oh she did definitely catch her "drift" but if anyone where to cop a feel of anything, it would be from the sweet relief of death, by the sharp bronze tip of her spear.

"So! Now the court has stated its case against Pyrrha Nikos, does the defense have anything to say?"

For the first time in a while, Coco actually seemed to be active, more active than imagined. She threw her magazine aside, got up from her chair and slammed her fists against the desk.

"The defense concurs with every point brought up by the court! We would furthermore demand the time limit to be shortened to three days, because we kind of got plans and things to do, and can't wait our entire life before P-money gets the finger out, and finally we request that the photos Velvet took will be submitted as evidence, and be granted access to for further examinations!"

"What! You're supposed to be my defense. You're supposed to help my case!" Pyrrha turned around sharply, trying to plead, if not for sanity, then empathy, but there was no change of either.

"Sorry P, but you're not the only one curios for those abs underneath the hood of that black hoodie."

The audacity of these bitche-

"The court grants all of the defenses request, and since it looks we are all in agreement, I think it's to make a ruling in this case-" Yang announced, slumping back on her spot in satisfaction. She was about to declare her final verdict, before she realized one of the most crucial parts of her plan had been lost. "Oh shit, where did the hammer go?"


End file.
